


Harry Potter: A Proper Guardian

by GreatAxel



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25062904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreatAxel/pseuds/GreatAxel
Summary: The Baudelaire children are sent to live with their new relative. A man by the name of Harry Potter. He can protect them more than they ever thought possible.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I binge watched A Series of Unfortunate Events... Didn't take much for my mind to create this crossover.
> 
> Happy Fourth of July everyone!!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or A Series of Unfortunate Events.

Violet, Klaus, and Sunny. Three Baudelaire children, also unfortunate orphans, sat very quietly in the back of a car as Mr. Poe drove them to their next guardian. The children were filled with quiet fear and worry. Count Olaf, that horrible man, had escaped the police with his disguises and trickery yet again.

The banker, Mr. Poe, hummed a cheerful tune, oblivious to the children’s nervousness. Every now and then, he would cough quite loudly into his handkerchief as he drove.

They’ve been driving for hours and had begun entering a new city. The children looked around and wondered who their new guardian would be. And hoping greatly, that this person was a good and kind one that would protect them from Olaf’s evil scheme to steal their fortune and kill them.

“Mr. Poe,” Klaus speaks up, “Our new guardian; are they nice?” Klaus asked, speaking quietly, but loud enough for Mr. Poe to hear.

Mr. Poe ceased his humming and looked ahead in shock, “Klaus! That’s not proper! Of course, he’s nice. He’s family and had volunteered to adopt you.” Mr. Poe said, his voice upset that Klaus had asked such a question.

“He’s family?” Violet asked.

“Yes, of course.” Mr. Poe responded, “He is the cousin of your father. Which, I believe, makes him your first cousin, once removed. His name is Harry Potter and when I talked to him and told him about you, he seemed very interested in meeting you and adopting you.”

Violet and Klaus exchanged looks of slight worry.

“I hope he’s nice.” Klaus muttered.

“Eeya!” Sunny said, “Me too!” as the Baudelaire elder siblings understood. Violet nodded slightly to her younger sister’s word.

The car finally came to a stop around an hour later and the Baudelaire saw a modest, but still quite nice, two-story house. The exterior appeared to be made of brick and was painted white over the darkened red of the natural brick’s colour.

The Baudelaire orphans exited the car, Klaus from the left and carrying his sister. While Violet exited from the right. With Mr. Poe’s help, they got their luggage and walked to the front door. Mr. Poe knocked quite firmly, three times, and waited for the door to open.

Less than five minutes later, the door opened to reveal the Baudelaire’s new guardian.

In front of them was a young man, with a swimmer’s build. He appeared to be 5’9” in height, with short black hair, like Klaus’, but it stuck up in every direction. He wore a pair of round glasses with dark blue frames. His eyes were a brilliant shade of emerald green that focused on the children. The children could also see a scar on his forehead. It was an interesting shape, it looked like a lightning bolt.

Klaus, Violet, and Sunny looked at their new guardian. Their uncle Harry, and were feeling very nervous. They really hoped he was nothing like Count Olaf.

After several seconds, their new guardian gave the children and Mr. Poe a welcoming smile, then stepped forwards to shake the Banker’s hand.

“Greetings, Mr. Poe. Thank you for bringing them here, I really appreciate it.” Harry said. The Baudelaire looked slightly surprised at their new guardian’s British accent.

“Oh, not to worry. It is part of my job to find these young orphans a suitable guardian.” Mr. Poe paused to loudly cough into his handkerchief. Once he finished, he gestured to the children, “Now, the boy is Klaus,” he gestured to the only boy, “the young girl with the long hair is Violet and the baby is Sunny.”

Harry smiled at the children, “It’s wonderful to finally meet the three of you. I’m Harry and I’m your father’s cousin. Which, I believe, would make me your uncle.” Harry’s smile turned to a small sad smile, “My condolences for the loss of your parents. I was devastated myself when I heard about my cousin’s unfortunate accident. Would you like to come inside? I’m sure all of you are very tired from the road trip here.”

Violet smiled a little, “We are a bit…”

Klaus and Sunny nodded in silent agreement.

“Come on in then and I’ll show you around the house.” Harry said, gesturing to them and turned his attention back to the banker when the children walked past him. “Mr. Poe, would you like to stay for a cup of tea before you leave?”

Mr. Poe shook his head, “No, thank you for the offer, but I can’t. I must get back to the bank. But I will be stopping by for a visit to check on the children in a week.”

Harry nodded, “Certainly. Have a safe trip back.”

Mr. Poe gave a short nod to Harry and gave a small goodbye to the children and left. Leaving the three with their new guardian.

After Mr. Poe left, Harry led the children further into the house. Violet, Sunny, and Klaus were very quiet as they followed.

As the Baudelaire’s followed their new guardian into the house, the three children looked around as they walked. The interior of the house was bigger than they had thought and was in several different colours that felt warm and welcoming. Close to the entrance resided a lounge room; which held a couch, two arm chairs, and in front of the couch was a large T.V. set up to a DVD and video tape player. Along with the latest game console sitting on a shelf along the entertainment center. In between the couch and T.V. was a coffee table, which held several puzzle boxes and video games underneath. The next room was the dining room with a large round table, big enough for eight. The two lines on either side of the table showed that the sides could collapse to allow the table to become smaller. And eight chairs for them to sit on. Currently the sides of the table were down and four of the chairs were pushed against the wall.

Harry told the children to put down their luggage and that he would help them take it upstairs later. They set their stuff down obediently and remained quiet as their guardian turned to them with a warm and welcoming smile on their face.

“Alright. So, we’ve got the lounge room where you can watch movies, T.V., and play games if you want.” Harry said, then pointed to the dining room, “Over there is the dining room, where we’ll be eating our meals together. Follow me and I’ll show you the kitchen next.” Harry said as he turned and walked away. The children following along.

The four entered the modest sized kitchen. They could see the kitchen had plenty of space along with an island countertop and a large door that led to the pantry. A spice rack that held a large variety of spices. A fridge/freezer. Cupboards for plates, cups, bowls, and others. Drawers for utensils. And a dishwasher included.

“You’re allowed to help yourself to whatever food you want whenever you get hungry. Feel free to use the kitchen to cook and prepare food.” Harry said, before pausing and turning to face the children again, looking specifically at Sunny, “Until Sunny is old enough, she will not be cooking any food in the kitchen unsupervised.” Harry’s voice stern as he spoke.

Violet and Klaus gave understanding nods, their views of their uncle starting to change. Sunny just gave a small nod of her own.

“We understand.” Klaus said.

“Good,” Harry said, smiling again, “I just don’t want her to accidentally get hurt while cooking. That’s all.”

After leaving the kitchen, Harry showed them the laundry room and took them upstairs. Harry showed them the two separate bathrooms and walked past a locked room. Harry told them they were not allowed into the room. The three nodded again and followed Harry into the next room that served as Harry’s personal library.

The library could only be compared to Justice Strauss’ library. All sorts of fiction, non-fiction, science fiction, culinary, and more could be seen. Klaus’ eyes lit up with excitement as he saw all the books.

“Will we be allowed to read all of these books?” Klaus asked, his voice toned with excitement and hope.

Their uncle nodded, “Of course, Klaus, whenever you want.” He added with a smile on his face.

Klaus smiled at his uncle’s words. Violet smiled just a second after Klaus.

“I’m glad you like it. Now, would you like to see your rooms?” Harry asked.

The children nodded and followed their uncle with smiles still.

Sunny, Klaus, and Violet were very relieved when and joyful that they each had their own bedrooms. Even more so, when Harry said that either of them could have Sunny with either of them if they or Sunny, wanted to be. Queen size beds for Violet and Klaus, which surprised them both. A large closet and two dressers for their clothes. Including a desk and chair filled with toys.

Harry helped the children bring their luggage upstairs to their rooms and helped them unpack their belongings.

Harry left the children alone for a little while, so they could put away their clothes and get comfortable. Harry headed downstairs to start making dinner as it was getting late in the afternoon.

Dinner was a bowl of large raw carrots for Sunny and a separate chicken pot pie for the rest.

They dug in eagerly at the delicious smell of food. Harry ate and watched in amusement as his nieces and nephew ate. “Do you like it?” Harry asked.

“It’s wonderful. You’re an excellent cook.” Violet complimented, a large smile on her face.

Sunny smiled and responded in baby talk that Harry couldn’t understand. Klaus translated when he saw his uncle’s look, “What Sunny means is ‘thank you’.”

“Ah,” Harry smiled at the 1 year old, “Well, you’re very welcome, Sunny.”

“How did you know Sunny preferred hard food? I don’t think we’ve told you yet.” Violet asked.

Harry looked over to Violet, “I remember your father mentioning it to me. He also told me that you, Violet, love inventing. And you, Klaus, love to read.”

The Baudelaire children smiled and each nodded. Harry smiled back and asked the children if they had any other interests. Harry sat, listened, and learned as his nieces and nephew spoke to him.

Soon they finished their dinner and Violet brought up a topic she didn’t want to bring up, but felt the need to. Violet set down her fork and knife next to the bowl and looked at her uncle, “Uncle Harry… um, did Mr. Poe tell you about Count Olaf?” Violet asked, looking worried.

Harry didn’t answer for a few minutes. Harry responded, but his voice was serious, “Yes, he did. Mr. Poe said that Count Olaf is a man who has been trying to steal your inheritance through trickery and wearing disguises. He didn’t sound too concerned about it though.” Harry responded with a serious frown. Harry sighed, “Violet, can you and Klaus tell me more about what you’ve been through? I promise that you three are safe here, but if he does appear again, I need to know more so I can protect you.” Harry said seriously.

Violet and Klaus exchanged a long look with each other, then nodded and recounted every event they had with the man. Their time spent at his horrible house and how he slaved them away. How he disguised himself and killed their Uncle Monty and tried to pin the blame on the Incredibly Deadly-Viper, a misnomer for the snake… thought they did wonder about the secret smile that their uncle sported briefly. The false death with their Aunt Josephine, then shoving her overboard to the leeches. And when he disguised himself as a woman with another woman who hypnotized all the workers so the man could get free labour with no complaints.

Harry would have laughed at the despicable Count Olaf for dressing as a woman, if he hadn’t seen how the Baudelaire children were reacting as they told him what he had done. Nevertheless, Harry listened intently as they spoke late into the night. Harry reassured them again, promising that they were safe with him and that he would his very best to protect them. He also thanked the children for telling him and told them to get ready and head to bed.

The night, Sunny slept with Violet, while Klaus slept by himself. Sleep did not come easy for the three kids, as they were still worried that Count Olaf would find them again. The Baudelaire children couldn’t help thinking their new home was a wonderful place and prayed that their new guardian really was a good and kind man as they had seen him be so far.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Check Chapter 1

The next morning, the Baudelaire children awoke to the smell of toast, eggs and bacon. After getting up and getting dressed, they headed down to see Harry set down three plates, along with three cups of orange juice. And a plate of celery and a cup of ice cubes for Sunny. The children grinned at their uncle for breakfast. Sunny herself looked overjoyed.

Harry told them that they would be going shopping for the day and asked if the three of them needed anything.

The children looked at their new guardian, thinking of their clothes. Everything that they had received from Mr. Poe and his wife.

Harry already held a pen and paper in his hands as he waited, “Can you think of anything?”

“Clothes please.” Violet said, “Most of the clothes we have are very itchy and uncomfortable.”

Harry nodded and wrote it down, “Anything else?”

The children shook their heads. The new house they were now living in had everything they could every want or need. Books, things to bite, a desk to work to invent… they couldn’t think of anything else they wanted.

Harry gave them a nod of acknowledgement, then set the pen down and putting the piece of paper in his jeans pocket. Harry then got up and took his empty plate and cup to rinse out and set in the dishwasher, along with his fork.

Harry turned to the children, looking at them through the doorway that led to the dining room, “When you all are finished, rinse off your dishes and put them in the dishwasher. Then head upstairs and get ready to go out.”

“Yes, uncle Harry.” Klaus and Violet responded.

Sunny made a noise that Harry guessed meant yes. Harry smiled and left the children to finish their breakfast together.

When the three children finished, they did as they were told and rinsed off the dishes and put them in the dishwasher. Gave the table a quick wipe down and went upstairs to get ready and go shopping. Once they were showered, dressed in their current clothes, their teeth brushed and shoes and socks on. They were about to head downstairs to find their uncle when they found him reading a book in the library. Harry looked up as he heard them heading this way and saw them enter.

“Ready to go?” Harry asked and the children nodded.  
-  
Later at the shopping mall, Harry took them to several clothing stores and let them pick out their clothes. Along with pajamas and clothes for parties and formal occasions. Harry also sneaked a few purchase surprises that he noticed them looking at.

So, the Baudelaire children were surprised when they left the store and Harry gave them each something extra. Violet got an Inventor’s Kit. Klaus got a complex book. And Sunny got a teething toy. The Baudelaire children were grateful for their uncle’s surprise.

Around 1pm, the four ate at a small café in the shopping mall for lunch. Harry bought a large bag of chips for the children to share and sandwiches. Along with a milkshake for each of them. The four sat together and ate.

As the Baudelaire children ate their lunch, they were enjoying the time they spent with their uncle. But couldn’t help being afraid when Count Olaf would show up to ruin everything.  
-  
Once they got home and Harry shut the door behind them, Harry turned to the children, “Sunny, Violet, Klaus, why don’t the three of you go play or read in the library?” Harry suggested, “I’ll get your clothes washed so you can put them away and have something more comfortable to wear later.”

Klaus grinned at his uncle’s suggestion and quickly went to where he remembered the library was at. Shortly followed by Violet, who was carrying Sunny in her arms.

As soon as the children were out of sight, Harry went to pass the laundry along. Then going to the phone to call a friend.

Harry joined the children in the library later on and picked out a book. Then sitting down. Harry cast a quick glance at the children to see what each of them were doing.

Violet had her hair tied up and she was sitting at the only table in the library. Her hair was tied up and she seemed to be in deep concentration. Her new inventing kit now sitting opened and waiting to be used.

Klaus was sitting in a chair with Sunny sitting in his lap and reading a children’s fiction book out loud to her younger sister.

Harry smiled softly, ‘Good, they’re enjoying themselves.’ Harry thought to himself as his nieces and nephew seemed to enjoy their new home. Harry hoped that he would be a good guardian to them and hoped that he could give them a happy childhood… even though he never had one himself.  
-  
Everyday, Harry would make their breakfast, lunch, and dinner, and every now and then… dessert! He would be busy with doing the housework, only telling the children to keep their rooms clean and clean up after themselves whenever they eat or make themselves something to eat. Sometimes the four would be in the library together, reading silently… most other times Harry would leave them be. Checking on them every now and then to make sure they were doing alright. Asking them if they needed or wanted anything at least once a day.

Before the Baudelaire children knew it, a week had passed by. And the children had grown to like their uncle Harry very, very much. Though they couldn’t help notice that he seemed a very secretive man. So far, Harry had spoken little of his past and they were curious as to what was in that locked room. The children respected their uncle and did as he asked, but couldn’t help but wonder what the room might contain.

The following Monday, they received a visit from Mr. Poe.

“Hello, Mr. Poe. Have you come to check on the children?” Harry asked, enforcing his Occlumency shields to remain calm. After hearing what happened to his nieces and nephew. Harry decided he didn’t like the man very much. The man was incompetent and didn’t help the children when they asked, nor notice when they were being abused. Even when the children begged Mr. Poe for help.

Mr. Poe nodded, “Yes, just a quick visit is all… I do have other things to do at my job at the bank.”

Harry suppressed a signature Moody glare at the banker.

“Where are the children?” Mr. Poe asked, having noticed that they weren’t behind Harry. The banker began coughing loudly into his handkerchief and Harry waited until the man was done with his coughing fit to answer the banker.

“The children are in the library, reading. Please, come in Mr. Poe and follow me. I’ll take you to them.” Harry said, gesturing for the man to enter.

The banker nodded, coughed again, and followed Harry upstairs to the library.

“Violet, Klaus, Sunny… Mr. Poe has come to visit us.” Harry spoke loudly to gain the children’s attention when he and the banker entered the library.

As soon as they heard their name’s, they looked up and focused their attention on their uncle and the banker. The children got up from where they sat at walked towards Harry and Mr. Poe.

The banker noticed that the children were smiling and looking well, “So tell me children. Do you like it here with your new guardian?”

The children gave their nods. Even little Sunny who was in Violet’s arms.

“Yes! We love it here, Mr. Poe. Uncle Harry is very kind.” Violet said first.

“He cooks our meals. He bought us new clothes and something that interests us. And we have our own beds and bedrooms.” Klaus said next.

“He also doesn’t hit us.” Violet said, noticing Harry’s small glare aimed away from the children. More than likely meant for Olaf. “And when he speaks to us, he doesn’t call us orphans, but by our names.”

“Doobya!” Sunny said, which meant, “He also hasn’t sent us to work at a Miserable Mill!”

Mr. Poe looked at the smiles on the Baudelaire’s faces and smiled back, “That’s very nice to hear children. I’m glad to see you’re happy here.”

Mr. Poe turned to Harry, not noticing the man’s relieved expression, “Can you show me their bedrooms?” Mr. Poe asked.

Harry nodded, and led Mr. Poe upstairs to show the man the children’s separate rooms. While Harry showed the banker where the children slept, Mr. Poe asked Harry some questions, which Harry answered. Once Mr. Poe saw the rooms the children had, he left the house shortly after; satisfied with what he saw.

After the banker left, a quick goodbye from the children who left the library to see him leave, Harry turned to them, “Do you really love it here?”

The three children gave their nods and beamed at Harry, “We do, Uncle Harry!” Violet and Klaus both said.

Harry smiled back, “I’m glad to hear it.” Then gestured for the children to head back to what they were doing as Harry continued to finish cleaning and get started on dinner.  
-  
Dinner was a wonderful meal, along with the chocolate cake following after. Once the children had finished, they washed their dishes and went to bed. Harry smiled softly as each child bade him goodnight and closed their doors. Then Harry headed over to the locked room and waved his hand over the door. Harry stepped inside and closed the door quietly, waving his hand over the door again and got to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Update: 7/19/20  
> For: A Proper Guardian


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Check Chapter 1

Four days later had the Baudelaire siblings passing the dining room and seeing Harry sitting with a phone on the table and his head in his hands.

“Uncle Harry? Is something wrong?” Violet asked.

Harry jerked slightly and turned to the three kids, “Oh, hey, you’re up. Sorry I haven’t started on breakfast yet.”

“What’s wrong, Uncle Harry?” Klaus asked.

Harry sighed, “I went to a school called the Austere Academy a few days ago. I thought I could send you and Violet there, while Sunny stayed home with me. I figured you guys would like a nice education… but, when I toured the school… it was awful. The principal is an ignorant man that thinks he plays the violin so well, even though two strings have been snapped. Two of the teachers talk about what they did at home rather than the subjects they are supposed to be teaching. And I met the most spoiled little girl in my Life!”

The three siblings stared at each other. Their uncle made it sound like he dealt with someone similar long ago and found it hard to believe that there was someone worse than whoever they’re uncle faced in the past.

“So, we won’t go. Is there more uncle?” Violet asked.

Harry gestured for the three kids to sit and they did, “I was friends with a lovely couple some years ago and I have been trying to get a hold of them again. I just learned yesterday that they perished in a terrible fire, much like yours. I have also learned that they’re three children, triplets, are currently at Austere Academy. I was with that Carmelita Spats for ten minutes and I saw how she treated all the other students. Mer- *grunt* my God, she kicked an adult man below the belt just for saying ‘Hi’ to her.”

Harry closed his eyes to calm down as the three siblings exchanged another glance. They’re uncle nearly slipped on something and they’re curiosity continued to rise.

“Anyway, I just got off the phone with Mr. Poe and discovered that the Quagmire triplets are at the Austere Academy.” Harry said.

“So, what’s going to happen to them?” Klaus asked.

Harry sighed, “Well, they would go to their next of kin, but… they’re family lives out of state. I am one of their approved guardians by their parents. However, … I don’t how you three feel about this.”

“Would it be a problem if they came here?” Violet asked.

“I’ve known them just about as long as I have known you. I imagine you’d get along quite well with them. All three of them are quite brilliant and have their own paths to follow.” Harry said, noticing how their eyes lit up, “Anyway, I do want to run it by you to see if you’re ok if they were to live with us.”

The three children looked at each other silently and looked back a few seconds later.

“We don’t have a problem with it, uncle Harry. But, won’t you have some trouble taking care of six kids?” Klaus asked.

Harry gave a small smile, “Not at all. Despite the roof being an attic, I never really liked the idea of an entire room being completely cold and storing a bunch of stuff. That is why I have a basement after all. It cost a bit, but I was able to seal up the attic and make it another room.”

“Goboogo?” Sunny asked.

“When did you do that?” Violet translated.

Harry chuckled, “Oh this was when I first moved into this house. Never found a use for it though.”

“So, it could work for them?” Klaus asked.

Harry nodded, “It can. I can even put up some type of dividing wall so they can each have their own privacy. But, you three won’t mind, will you?”

The Baudelaire children smiled, “I don’t see a problem with it, Uncle Harry. I’m sure it will be nice to work with other’s who enjoy to invent at much as I do.” Violet said.

“Same here.” Klaus said, “I would enjoy the chance to have someone to read and study with.”

“Gaba!” Sunny agreed happily.

Harry smiled and nodded, “Alright, I’ll go ahead and make the call then. Do you two know how to cook?”

“Sort of… we cooked once when we were in… Count Olaf’s care, but that was it.” Violet said, wincing slightly at the memory.

Harry grimaced, “Alright, I’ll call later. Let me make you all something to eat.” And got up and did just that.

Harry called Mr. Poe later on, after the elder siblings enjoyed their delicious traditional English breakfast, while Sunny munched on some fresh carrots.  
…  
“Ok, they’ll be here tomorrow.” Harry said, returning 20 minutes later.

The Baudelaire children smiled and put their dishes away and headed back into the library. Harry smiled and got to work.  
-  
The next day Harry and the Baudelaire children opened the door to see Mr. Poe and three triplets waiting patiently (A/N: I know how the original story goes, but this is my version. Deal with it.)

“Hello again, Mr. Potter.” Mr. Poe greeted.

“Hello, are these the Quagmire triplets?” Harry asked.

Mr. Poe nodded, then brought out his handkerchief to cough violently for a moment, while the triplets looked around nervously.

“Yes, the girl is Isadora. And the two boys are Duncan and Quigley. Uhm, it’s a little difficult to tell which is which, but I’m sure you’ll get used to it.” Mr. Poe said.

Harry smirked, “I went to boarding school with two different twins. I was able to tell the two sets apart. It helped that we were great friends.” Harry smiled fondly in memory of the Weasley twins and Patil twins.

The Baudelaire children looked at each other in surprise. They just learned a bit more about their uncle.

“What’s going on here?” A voice called out.

Harry turned to a person that just approached the group.

“Oh, nothing much, I was just dropping off these triplets to this kind man who has taken in the Baudelaire siblings. He such a nice man. Not only is he taking the Baudelaire orphans in, since they have a vast fortune, but he is also taking in the Quagmire triplets, who are known to be in possession of the famous Quagmire sapphires!” Mr. Poe answered.

Harry suppressed a snarl of anger, not only did Mr. Poe tell a random stranger about his niece’s and nephew about what they possessed. But he also told this person about what the Quagmire’s have! Harry couldn’t believe the stupidity of this banker! No wonder Olaf found the kids at their previous relatives. Mr. Poe probably just blabbed out loud for Olaf or any of his co-workers to hear.

“Why do you ask, Mr… uh” Mr. Poe trailed off.

“I prefer Missus.” The stranger said.

Harry rolled his eyes. While it may be difficult to tell the gender of the person, Harry could tell it was a man.

“Well,…” Mr. Poe started.

“Apologies, but it is none of his business.” Harry interrupted, ignoring the man saying he was a woman, “Right now, these children do need to come inside and settle down.”

Mr. Poe turned back and nodded, “Of course, Mr. Potter, I’ll leave you to it.”

Harry gestured for the triplets to head inside, “Violet, Klaus, can you show them around?”

“Sure, uncle Harry.” Violet said, slightly hesitant.

While she didn’t voice it, Harry could hear the slight trace of fear in her voice. He would have to ask her later.

Harry turned back to the banker, noting the man had walked away, “Is there anything else, Mr. Poe?” Harry asked.

Mr. Poe shook his head, “No. I will be by in a week to check on the triplets, though.” Mr. Poe quickly coughed into his handkerchief again.

Harry nodded and responded when the banker was finished, “Of course, have a good day.” Mr. Poe nodded and waved goodbye.

Harry locked the door and turned around to see Klaus looking at him in slight fear, “Is something wrong Klaus?”

“That person. He-she, w-works for Count Olaf!” Klaus responded, trembling slightly.

Harry grasped Klaus’ shoulders firmly but gently, “Look at me Klaus,” he did, “I swore I would protect you and your sister’s, and I meant it. Now that I know what this man looks like, I will do all I can to keep him out and make sure he and Olaf and all the others get locked away.” Harry said seriously.

“But he uses disguises to hide himself. So does Count Olaf!” Klaus said.

“First, don’t address Olaf with ‘Count’, that man does not deserve that title. And second, I’ve dealt with all manners of trickery in my younger years. I will know a disguise when I see one. Go ahead and let Violet and Sunny know that I will keep you three safe.” Harry said.

Klaus nodded, “Uh, Violet thought we should tell the Quagmire triplets about Co-, I mean Olaf.”

Harry sighed softly, “While I would actually say no about that, I’m afraid now that that man knows, he’ll more than likely tell Olaf if he hasn’t already.” Harry shook his head at the banker’s stupidity, “You might as well, but do pass along the same message about me protecting you all, alright? And if they ask about what to call me, tell them, when they’re comfortable, that they can call me ‘Uncle Harry’ as well.”

Klaus looked into his Uncle’s eyes and nodded, “Ok, uncle.”

Harry smiled softly, “Alright, go ahead and let your sister’s and the Quagmire triplets know. I’ve got a few calls to make.”

Klaus nodded again and headed upstairs. Harry waited until Klaus’ head disappeared, then turned around, reached up, and pressed on the frame of the door. With that done, Harry walked away to make a few calls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I don't know why it's adding the previous update to A Digital Guardian, I can only suggest you ignore it, because I'm not seeing any way of getting rid of it.
> 
> Anyway  
> Next Update: 7/23/20  
> For: A New Wizarding World


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Check the first chapter

With a slightly tense, but calm, two weeks passing, saw the Baudelaire siblings getting along with the Quagmire triplets. Harry was able to tell the two Quagmire boys apart by Duncan’s hair being a shade of brown darker than Quigley’s.

Mr. Poe had stopped by and determined the six children were comfortable and enjoying themselves. Even the triplets for staying in the attic. Harry was happy to make the attic more home feeling when they asked and Mr. Poe left satisfied that the kids were watched over. Despite Violet and Sunny telling Mr. Poe about one of Olaf’s henchmen being around, Mr. Poe denied the accusation and told them to listen to their uncle. Harry had mentally scoffed at the banker’s attitude and knew even more so not to trust the man.  
-  
“Children.” Harry got the six kids attention. As usual, the Baudelaire siblings and the Quagmire triplets were in the library and enjoying themselves immensely. Quigley was going over some maps that Harry had from different times. Taking notes in the shifts of the rivers. Duncan was going over several newspaper reports with Klaus and books about Journalism. While Isadora was talking about what Violet was inventing.

“Yes, Uncle Harry?” five of them responded, getting a ‘Geh?’ from Sunny.

“I’ll be heading out for a bit to pick up some groceries. I’m going to lock the door and turn on the alarm. So, no matter who is at the door, please, do not approach it or open the door. Alright?”

“Yes, uncle Harry.” Each of them said and nodded.

Harry smiled, “Alright, I shouldn’t be gone any longer than 45 min. If you get hungry, there are snacks in the pantry.”

The children nodded and waited as they heard their uncle walk out, open the door and close. A few seconds later, they heard the lock click and a beep sound, indicating the alarm was set.

Instantly, the six headed to the door they’re uncle asked them not to enter.

“Are you sure we should be doing this?” Duncan asked.

“Yes, I know he has his secrets, but… he’s been so kind to us.” Isadora said.

“And we haven’t seen that Olaf person or any of his henchmen in two weeks.” Quigley said.

Violet sighed, “While I know this is wrong and we’re invading Uncle Harry’s privacy… I can’t help but feel like we’re being left out. We know so little of his past. All we know is he went to a boarding school since he was eleven and graduated when he was nineteen and had some friends in England. I have never heard of a boarding school that would last for eight years.”

“I agree with Violet. And uncle Harry is kind, but my curiosity continues to grow. I don’t think uncle Harry has anything that bad to hide from us. We’re just going to take a quick peak and that’s it.” Klaus said.

The Quagmire triplets looked conflicted but nodded a few seconds later, “Alright, just a quick peak.”

“Vangha!” Sunny said, meaning ‘Look!’

The five children looked at what Sunny was pointing at and noticed, there was no lock! Or any means of locking the door! Just a regular doorknob one would find on a hallway closet door.

“How is Uncle Harry keeping this door locked if there’s no…” Violet trailed off as she grabbed the door and tried to turn it. Only for the doorknob to remain unmovable.

“Did he glue the doorknob?” Quigley asked.

“No, if that were the case, then I would be able to wiggle the door back and forth. But… it’s not even moving against the frame. Like the entire door is stuck.” Violet grunted lightly, trying to force the door to move.

“That doesn’t make any sense. Did uncle Harry find something unpleasant in that room and glue the door so we wouldn’t see it?” Duncan asked.

“We won’t know until we see.” Isadora pointed out.

“What can you see, Sunny?” Quigley asked, noticing the baby was trying to look under the crack of the door.

“Goobana!” Sunny said.

“She said, she can only see a bright light inside. Not even the opposite wall.” Violet translated.

“How is this…” Klaus asked when the doorbell rang.

The six children instantly tensed and looked to the stairs.

“What do we do?” Isadora asked.

“You heard what Uncle Harry said. ‘Do not open the door.’” Violet reminded them.

Klaus got up and headed to his room, “What are you doing?” Duncan asked.

“I’m going to take a quick peak out my window. I’ll be able to see from the corner of the blinds and find out who’s out the front door.” Klaus responded. The others getting up and following him. Klaus took a quick peak, then closed his curtain quickly, his face paling.

“No, it can’t be…” Violet muttered, shaking slightly.

“Is it, that Olaf guy?” Isadora asked.

Klaus nodded, “It is. He’s here, along with the rest of his henchmen.”

“What do we do?” Duncan asked, “Uncle Harry may have set the alarm, but that’s not going to stop them from breaking down the door and running inside to grab us!”

“It’s been over 15 min, let’s just hope uncle Harry gets home soon.” Violet said, “Klaus, lock your door and we’ll move your bed and dresser in front, to prevent them from checking in here and getting to us.” Klaus nodded and the five kids quickly got to work. A few minutes later, they sat on the bed to add some weight and prevent the door from budging, hoping their uncle would return soon.  
-  
“Are you sure they live here?” Count Olaf said, turning to him/her? and raising his left eyebrow.

“I’m sure. I saw them in there with a young skinny guy. That foolish banker told me that the Quagmire triplets would be staying with him and they hold the Quagmire sapphires.”

Count Olaf grinned, “Ah the Quagmire sapphires. Oh, how that woman was so insufferable with all here poetry and long words.” He sneered, “Once we do away with the orphan’s pathetic guardian, we’ll have two fortunes in our grasp!”

“What do we do now boss?” The tall lumbering man asked.

“Hmm, we can’t break the door down. If they are not home and we break it, they’ll run. We’ll go around! See if there’s a way to sneak inside… I also need to find out what this guy does, so I can put on the necessary disguise and kill him when he’s not expecting it.” Count Olaf replied, “Come on. Let’s find a way to the backyard.”

The group left the front door and began walking, then stopped at an unusual sound. They turned back to see a slim muscular man with messy black hair and vivid green eyes pressing a button on his key chain, then looking for his house key.

“Where did he come from.” The first twin asked.

“It’s like he appeared out of nowhere.” The second twin said.

“That’s the man who took in the orphans!” he/she said.

“Oh!” Count Olaf quickly ran forward, just as the young man walked inside the door and stopped when the door closed. Then paused, trying to figure out why he was… ‘No, I want the Baudelaire fortune… so why am I feeling like I’m forgetting something?’ Count Olaf thought as his mind felt fuzzy.  
-  
Harry walked in the door and called upstairs, “Children, I’m home!”

Harry paused at the sound of something heavy being dragged against his floor, but shook his head and headed into the kitchen.

A few minutes later, “Uncle Harry!” Harry turned at the worried tone in Violet’s voice and saw the fear in all the children’s eyes.

“What’s wrong?” Harry asked, heading over and quickly hugging the frightened girl.

“It’s Olaf! He was at the door earlier!” Klaus said.

Harry’s head snapped up, “You didn’t look out the window of the door, did you?”

Klaus shook his head, “I looked out the corner of the blinds in my room. When I saw him, I pulled my blinds to make sure he didn’t see us. I closed and locked my door and we moved my dresser and bed in front of the door, so he couldn’t get to us.”

“Well, that explains the sound I heard.” Harry muttered, “Alright, I’m going to take a quick look outside and see if he’s still there.” Harry held up a hand, “Don’t worry, I’m not going to open the door and look, I’m just going to look out the window. And he won’t see me, I’ve gotten really good at hiding in plain sight.” Harry smiled softly in memory.

“Ok, Uncle Harry.” Isadora said.

Harry gave each child a reassuring hug and headed over to the front door. Taking a cautious look outside, he could clearly see Olaf and five others wandering around looking both focused and confused. Harry frowned, clearly they were more determined than he thought. Turning back around, Harry made his way to the kitchen again, where the kids were huddled.

“Alright, clearly Olaf is wearing another disguise, as I don’t see how he can pass himself off as a woman.” Harry scoffed. He could also see how they were relieved that Harry was able to see past the disguise, ‘Honestly, how incompetent have muggles become here in America?’ Harry thought.

“I swore to you all that I would protect you and I will. For now, why don’t you lot head upstairs for a bit and relax. I’ve got someone I know coming over and I’m going to discuss somethings with him.” Harry said.

“But uncle…” Isadora started.

“Don’t worry. He works with the police and he’s one I’ve known for years. Head on upstairs for a bit and calm down. I don’t want you all dredging up bad memories when I talk to him, alright?” Harry asked.

The children looked at each other and reluctantly nodded. At Harry’s gesture, they went into the pantry and grabbed a few snacks, then headed upstairs. Harry went into the living room and waited. A faint *crack* and Harry smiled at an old friend.

“One moment, Mr. Kowalski.” Harry said. The older gentleman nodded as Harry got up to open the front door and ‘act’ about someone coming inside and following him to the living room.

“Please tell me you have some good news?” Harry asked.

Frank sighed, “I’m sorry, Lord Potter, but I’m afraid there’s not much we can do. As you know, we try to avoid mixing ourselves up with the No-Maj’s and causing destruction. You remember New York?”

Harry nodded, hard not to forget when he heard about that Obscurial back in 1926. “Unfortunately, I do.”

“Don’t get me wrong, Lord Potter. You’ve done so much for our world that we will do our hardest to help pay you back. But even we need probable cause. Preferably something that warrants us locking him away for a long time.”

Harry sighed, “I was hoping for a bit of good news. But I understand.”

Frank smiled, “You are the best of the Auror forces, Lord Potter. Don’t forget that. It’s unlikely this Olaf guy will get the drop on you.”

Harry smirked, “Given how old Mad-Eye taught me, I’d say so.”

“Yes, poor Alastor.” Frank sighed and got up, “I apologize again Lord Potter. We’ll do everything we can to put Olaf and his cohorts away, but for now, there’s nothing we can do.”

Harry nodded, getting up and shaking his hand, “Thanks for letting me know, Mr. Kowalski.”

Frank sighed, “For the last time, Lord Potter, it’s Frank.”

Harry smirked, “And I told you to call me Harry, not by my title.”

Frank shook his head and apparated out.

Harry sighed and quickly walked out the living room and to the stairs, “How much did you hear?”

The six children that had their backs turned and were halfway up the steps froze and turned back to their uncle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Update: 8/14/20  
> For: A Digital Guardian


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Check the first chapter.

“All of it.” Isadora said, looking down in shame.

Harry sighed, “I wanted you guys to have as normal a childhood growing up… but, I can see your persistent. So, looks like I’ll need to explain some things.”

Violet looked up, “Then why did Mr. Porpentina call you Lord Potter?”

“What did he mean by an ‘Auror’?” Klaus asked.

“What did he mean by you doing so much for ‘your world?’” Isadora asked.

“What more probable cause do you need to put Olaf away?” Quigley asked.

“What destruction happened in New York and when?” Duncan asked.

Harry stared at the children for a several seconds, “Merlin, you all are like Hermione.” Harry stated.

The children looked at their uncle in confusion. Why would Harry mention a made-up wizard’s name?

“Alright, let’s start with the fact that you tried to get into the locked room I told you not to go into.” Harry said.

“But we didn’t!” Violet protested.

“I know you didn’t. However, you did try.” Harry said, heading up the stairs. Then headed to the door and waving his hand over the door handle. “Once you see my side of the world, then you’ll have a better understanding.”

“Waving your hand does what…” Duncan trailed off when Harry opened the door and gestured inside.

The six children walked into a room no bigger than the kitchen and saw a confusing sight. A large table with several cauldrons and various unusual ingredients spread about, along with several books, on a marked page.

Klaus walked over, “Skelegrow? What’s skelegrow?” he asked, looking at his uncle.

Harry grimaced, “Something very unpleasant, but works wonders when you break a bone.”

“That doesn’t really answer…” Violet looked over another book, “…strengthening potion? I don’t get it.” Violet turned to her uncle. “What’s going on, what is all this?”

Harry smiled softly, while holding tightly to Sunny and gestured to some chairs that the children were staring at. Those weren’t there before!

“Let’s start with your questions. Why Frank called me ‘Lord Potter’ is I am a Lord in England. Seen in the eyes by the Queen of England and Minister Shacklebolt. Also, despite what Mr. Poe thinks, I’m actually richer than both of your families combined.” Harry chuckled at the children’s shocked look and readjusted his grip on Sunny as she tried to turn to him. “The Potter name is an old family in England. My ancestors gained quite a bit of wealth in the past. And as time passed, the wealth of gold continued to rise. I’ve even got some homes in other areas around the world.”

“Where?” Isadora asked.

“Well, I have a Villa in France. A mansion in Germany. A pent house in New York, just to name a few.” Harry answered. “What an ‘Auror’ is, is another type of officer. Strictly one that deals in certain people going rogue.”

“Uncle Harry, you’re not telling us everything.” Violet protested.

Harry smiled softly, “I know, Violet. But, let me answer your questions first, then I’ll explain and show you what I really am.”

The children looked at their uncle in confusion, wondering what he meant by what he was.

“As for the last three questions, do fall into answering the second. My world is the ‘Magical World.” Harry held up a hand at their mouths opening. “Yes, there is a magical world. There are witches and wizards hiding around the world. We stay hidden so mundanes, those who don’t have magic, don’t hunt us down and kill us. We’ve done everything we can to avoid the Salem Witch Trials from happening again. And we want to keep it that way.”

“Salah?” Sunny asked.

“We’ll explain later Sunny.” Klaus said, then looked at his uncle, “Sunny was asking about the Salem Witch Trials.”

Harry nodded in understanding. “What happened back in New York happened in 1926. A disastrous phenomenon occurred and caused a great deal of destruction. Thanks to a man named Newt Scamander, he was able to erase the memories of such disastrous events, while the witches and wizards repaired all the destruction that happened.”

“How can that be possible?” Duncan asked.

Harry smiled, “You’ll see very soon. As for needing a more probable cause involving getting Olaf arrested, I’m afraid our laws are different in the non-magical world. While they are willing to bend the rules, it still needs to fall in line with breaking our laws.”

“What did you do in the magical world that saved them all?” Quigley asked.

Harry sighed, “And that is a long story. The short version is there was an evil man that wanted to rule the world and thought I was the only one capable of stopping him. I did, but there were still some losses.”

“What’s the full story?” Isadora asked.

Harry shook his head, “That you are not old enough to hear. And please don’t ask. I don’t want to visit bad memories just yet. I will tell you about my lessons and school years though.”

“If you have more wealth than we do… do you even work?” Duncan asked.

Harry nodded, “I do. Just not the normal work.”

“What do you do?” Violet asked.

Harry smirked and gestured behind them. They noticed Sunny’s eyes widening behind them and felt an unusual breeze across their backs. The five children turned around and gaped as the wall was gone and led into a vast grassy land scape. Along with creatures they could barely see in the distance. Something that should clearly not be there and shattering their disbelief in their uncle’s words about Magic.

The five children followed their uncle in a daze. While Harry was still holding Sunny as he headed onto the grassy field.

Harry turned around to see Klaus brushing the grass, “It feels real… how is this possible?”

Harry smiled, “Magic can do many wonderful things. You’d be surprised on how some of the most common spells defy the known laws of physics.”

“But, what is this place?” Violet asked.

Harry shrugged, “It’s where I work. All the creatures you see here are under my care.”

“So, you’re a care taker?” Quigley asked.

“In a way. Not the normal way, but the way it is done in the Magical World.” Harry responded.

“Then what do you do exactly?” Isadora asked.

Harry shifted Sunny in his arms as she tried to look around, “Besides taking care of all of these creatures, I also gather the necessary items I need to use for potions.”

“You harvest from them?” Duncan asked, horrified.

Harry grimaced, “When they die; yes. But I was referring to when they are alive. They’re scales, fur, saliva, feathers, and all other things that can be used in potions. Along with what can be gathered to use for Wand cores.”

“Wand cores?” Violet asked.

Harry waved his hand over Sunny, then let go. The five children were staring at Sunny as she floated in the air. Harry smiled and withdrew his wand, “Don’t worry, a simple levitation charm will prevent her from falling.” Sunny was giggling at the new sensation. Harry held up his wand, “This is my wand. It is made of Holly and has a Phoenix feather as the core.”

The children stared at Harry’s wand in disbelief. Harry rolled his eyes and waved his wand around, turning a random boulder into a panther. The children gasped in shock as they saw the impossible. Harry waved his wand again and the boulder was present once more.

“I’m sure you have a lot of questions, but I do need to feed the creatures soon. Alright?” Harry asked, looking at his nieces and nephews fondly. While the Quagmire triplets weren’t related to him, he still saw them as such.

“Uh, c-can we help, Uncle Harry?” Duncan asked.

Harry smiled, “If you want to, you can. But, if you truly plan on helping me, then…” Harry waved his wand and a small pile of books came flying over, “I expect each of you to have read these books and understand each creature in here. And I don’t want you trying to attempt anything by yourself. The creatures here are used to me, and while they may know about you, they haven’t met you.”

“How do they know about us?” Isadora asked.

“I have a Magical Ability called a Beast Speaker. I’m able to understand any animal, by sky, ground, or water. They, in turn, can detect what I’m saying through my words and understand my body language.” Harry answered.

“So, if Olaf comes here again…” Violet started.

Harry turned to them and grabbed Sunny out of the air. “Yes, I’ll adjust the wards on the door so that you may enter. I’ll let the creatures here know that if you ever come running in here, there’s someone bad that wishes to harm you. Every creature that lives here is very protective on who cares for them. They know you’re my family and will protect you as well.”

“If you have wards surrounding this room, then why don’t you have any around the house?” Quigley asked.

Harry sighed, “I do. But it seems Olaf’s desire is greater than some of the more powerful wards that he wanders around in confusion. Normally the stronger wards are designed to make someone walk away and think about something else. Sadly, this is not the case with Olaf and his henchmen. They are very determined to get to you and are both focused and confused as to what they are doing outside.”

“Then Olaf can enter your house when he wants?” Isadora asked, her voice shaking slightly.

Harry shook his head, “No. He is only able to walk back and forth in front of the house, not knowing where we are. When he gets within the wards perimeter, he forgets why he’s there. But, instead of walking away several miles, he remembers when he steps out of the wards perimeters. I’m not too happy that Olaf is so focused on you, but I will do all I can to have Olaf put away so you all can be safe.”

Harry waved his hand again, “Enough of Olaf. Since you all wish to help me, you will need to start reading. Just make sure you understand how you approach them, what they eat, and how they react. Once you’ve got all that down, I’ll let you help me care for them. Alright?”

The children nodded slowly and continued to look around in awe at the outside room that was inside a small room. Harry handed Sunny over to Violet and waved his wand, causing several buckets to fly right next to him. Harry waved at the books, which floated in front of the children, snapping them out of their thoughts and grabbing the books to read. Then Harry walked away to start feeding all of the creatures that he watches over.  
-  
“Argh! We’re getting nowhere! I don’t know what’s going on, but I want to know now!” Olaf snapped.

His cohorts could only look at him, just as confused as their boss felt. They could remember why, they followed him, why they were there… but every time they approached the house, they thought something useless and would wander away until their boss called them back.

“We don’t know what to tell you.” One twin said.  
“All we know is what you know.” The other twin said.  
““Something strange is going on and we can’t explain it.”” Both twins said at the same time.

Olaf growled, whoever this new guardian was, he was good. Doing something that he couldn’t understand and preventing him from obtaining two vast fortunes. Olaf ducked behind a corner when he heard a door opening and looked out the corner slightly. His eyes widened as he saw the two sets of orphans and the skinny guy that watches over them. Olaf listened closely.

“Alright, we’ll be out for quite a bit today. Do you remember what we need to get?” The skinny man asked.

“Yes, we need to get some of the fresh seed pellets for the calves to eat.” The four-eyed child said.

‘Hmm, he takes care of animals.’ Olaf thought.

“We also need some live mice and rabbits for the avians to eat.” One of the twin boys said.

‘Animals and birds… great.’ Olaf grumbled.

“What about the beastly ones?” The tall girl asked.

“I’ll worry about them. I know what they like.” The skinny man said.

‘Beastly ones? Does this guy work at a zoo?’ Olaf continued to think.

“And our underwater friends?” Another feminine voice asked, which Olaf could only guess to be that Quagmire girl.

‘Yep, he works at a zoo… this’ll take me longer than I thought.’

“Yes, they’ll be…” The skinny man trailed off.

“Uncle Harry? Is something wrong?” The four-eyed boy asked.

Olaf ducked further away from the corner of the wall. He had leaned around to get a better look at the skinny man, when he noticed the man’s head jerk.

“I thought I saw something… Never mind, make sure to hold onto this tightly, the first few times are rather uncomfortable. And three… two… one…” The skinny man counted down.

Olaf’s eyes widened when he heard the six kids suddenly shout in a weird warbly way, like they were running around in circles quickly and slowly fade. Olaf peaked around the corner to see the group of seven had disappeared, not noticing them being high in the sky as the Portkey took them away.

Olaf turned back to his henchmen, “We’ve got a lot of work to do. This guy works at a zoo. The good news is that gives us plenty of ways to kill him and claim both fortunes for us!” His henchmen grinned and they piled in the van and drove off. They had reading to do… oh how Olaf hated to read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still busy having to catch up, but I'm sneaking this chapter and another for my other story in. Hope your all staying safe and take care everyone!

**Author's Note:**

> Next Update: 7/11/20  
> For: A Digital Guardian


End file.
